forbidden love
by MagicalBubbles
Summary: Kaoru falls in love with his brother Hikaru and finds it hard to concentrate on daily routines without spacing off about his brotherly love complications. what will happen when Hikaru asks his brother about his recent spacing out?


Forbidden Love

Kaoru POV:

It was a hard day at the host club today. Hikaru and I did our little act we always did to excite the girls. But every time I do the act I grow more attracted to my twin brother. I know it sounds weird only because we look exactly the same. So shouldn't I be attracted to myself? I would always ask myself the question. I would just shake the question away with my own answer. I wasn't attracted to myself because we were so _different_. Even if we looked the same we had different qualities. He had more of a shine to his golden orange hair. His golden eyes sparkled with more meaning, more care. His hands were softer and more comforting. Even if I did like, or even love, my elder twin he wouldn't like me back. He would probably be disgusted by my feelings for him. He wouldn't want to talk to me knowing I was both gay and wanted to be with my own twin. But Hikaru is beautiful. I almost felt like a school girl crushing on some hot dude.

"-oru?! Kaoru?!" a sharp prod on my shoulder awoke me from my thoughts. I was sitting on my shared bed with Hikaru and staring off into distance, again. For the umpteenth time my brother had to bring me back to the present.

I shifted a little feeling uncomfortable under the stare that belonged to my beloved Hikaru. If I looked into his eyes I would probably lose my self-control and tackle him to the bed. I couldn't do that. I averted his eyes and stared down at my bare feet. Hikaru let out a heavy sigh. He rolled off the bed and sat in front of me, cupping my chin in his slender fingers. I bit my bottom lip trying not to make a perverted sound. His fingers on my chin…it felt so…so good. Like a feather from an angels wing. He forced our eyes to meet. "Kaoru, what's been going on with you?" He asked me.

I gulped down my own saliva as I stared into his golden eyes and shivered slightly. _'control…'_ I reminded myself.

I closed my eyes and reopened them and hid my nervous face with a large forced smile. "I don't know what you mean Hikaru. I have been perfectly fine!" I replied with a tilt of my head.

 _No I was not fine! I'm sitting in front of the one I love most. And the worst part about it is that he is both my twin and a guy. Hikaru would definitely be disgusted if he found out that I loved him more than a brother…_

Hikaru let out a heavy sigh and let go of my chin and averted his eyes from mine. He wore a saddened expression. He lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "No! Nothing is fine. I know nothing is. You've been acting very strange lately. Kaoru, don't you realize that you space out almost every five seconds. I've worked hard to act with your spacing out in the host club. I don't know what I'm supposed to do because you never talk to me anymore Kaoru," Hikaru quickly whipped the small tears that flowed from his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. My heart broke. I hurt Hikaru. He sighed as he continued, "Kaoru, you used to tell me everything. Now I feel like we are more distant…"

That comment wounded, no, it _killed_ me. I never wanted to be distant from my brother. Not ever. And I never wanted to see him cry. He usually was the strong one between the two of us. He never showed his emotions like this. He never really cried in front of me. But that's where we are _different_. I could never hide my emotions as good as Hikaru could. I cried every time I was hurt or weak in some kind of way. To see Hikaru cry was saddening. And it hurt more when I realized I was the one who caused him such pain.

I cringed and cupped his cheeks in my hands. I slowly began to caress his soft percaline skin under my thumbs. I stared at his face with concern. I really hurt my brother. I hurt Hikaru. The thought haunted me. I let out a sad sigh as I leaned forward to touch my forehead to his. He didn't flinch away or push me away in disgust.

 _Why would he push me away? We do this all the time in the host club with our lips only centimeters away. Why do I feel like this touch, this feeling, is different than when we press our foreheads together at the host club?_

I looked into his eyes and searched for his feelings, his emotions. I noticed something changed. I almost gasped when I thought I saw the slightest trace of true love.

 _It's different because we are not acting…this is a real touch, a real feel, a real bond that only me and Hikaru shared._

Tears still fell from those large and pleading orbs. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry Hikaru. I had no idea you felt this way. I am so sorry for making you worry and cry. I didn't mean to distance myself from you Hikaru…I just have a lot on my mind." I said as I gently brought my left hand to stroke Hikaru's red hair.

He buried his face in my chest and stopped his crying. "What's on your mind all the time Kaoru? What could possibly be more important than thinking about me?"

I was stunned. He used his line that he used in the host club. But he said it with more meaning and care.

I was also stunned because, funny enough, the thing that was on my mind was him! I was always thinking about Hikaru that I totally forgot everything around me.

I smiled softly. I brought his face close to mine and allowed my minty breath to brush lightly against his pink tinted lips. "You have been on my mind, Hikaru."

I took note of Hikaru's surprised face and how it slowly dissolved into a relaxed and relieved expression. "I'm glad Kaoru." He leaned in closer to my face so our lips were brushing against each other.

I let out a surprised yelp. He was too close. "W-Why?" I stuttered.

He only grinned and closed the space between us and pressed his lips against mine in a soft, but passionate, kiss.

I felt my heart thump hard in my chest and I was sure Hikaru heard it too. It was like a dream come true! _My_ beloved Hikaru was _kissing me._ I let my eyes flutter close as I kissed him back with all the passion and love I could muster out of my body.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before we gasped for air. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered softly, "I love you Kaoru…not like a brother should. I know it's a sin. But I can't help myself Kaoru. You are so beautiful. The way you feel," His voice trailed off as he let his hands travel up to my sides and onto my chest. "The way you look…I can't hold back anymore Kaoru…" Hikaru slowly, and seductively, unbuttoned my Ouran High jacket and threw it carelessly to the ground beside him.

I let out a soft moan as his slender fingers played around with my hardened nipples. "H-Hikaru…I feel the same way. I've loved you more than a brother for a long time. I was always wondering if you would return my feelings." I panted out as Hikaru kissed my now exposed skin.

He looked up at me with lustful eyes, a smirk plastered onto his face. "Seems like it was a dream come true. We both got what we wanted. I am willing to commit the greatest sin for _you_ Kaoru, no one else but _you._ "

I let Hikaru push me onto the bed behind us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his in a heated kiss. I moaned into his mouth when he started to grind out hips together, his hard on poking my throbbing member.

I unbuttoned and threw his jacket off and caressed the skin before me. His soft moan made me satisfied. No one else but me could make Hikaru moan or go crazy with lust. I was satisfied because only I could touch Hikaru the way I am. Only I could talk to him in a way that brings out his well contained emotions, no one else _but me._ I know it sounds selfish. But isn't it okay to be a little selfish sometimes? Especially with the one you loved?

A/N: How was that people? This is my first Hikaru and Kaoru fanfiction! Well…my first fan fiction in general! Don't fret! I am going to add more in the next chapter.

Stay frosty my friends! 3 (please review!)


End file.
